1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a turf aerating device and machine, and more particularly to an aeration tool that is removably attachable to existing aerating machines and produces small, non-obstructive holes which achieve proper aeration without adversely affecting the playability of the turf on greens, fairways, and similar turf surfaces.
2. Description of the Background Art
Grass turf, especially on golf course greens and fairways, requires periodic aerification to loosen and impregnate the soil beneath with air and water. Several methods are known for aerating greens. For instance, one procedure, known as coring, removes dirt and green cores from the turf and deposits them on the turf. The problem with coring is that it leaves large plugs and holes all over the playing surface and has a tendency to remove vital organic materials therefrom. Another procedure punches holes in the green with solid spikes. Conventional spikes also produce unacceptably large holes and oftentimes compact the turf soil rather than loosening it. These aerification techniques also tend to pull up patches of turf when the punching spike or coring tool is pulled from the ground. Large holes, plugs, and torn turf on the green adversely affect playability and can often render the greens and fairways unplayable for several weeks. This is both frustrating for the golfer and costly for the country club. As a result, aerification is not always performed as often as necessary. Consequently, there exists a need for an aeration spiking tool and machine which can be used frequently for aerating turf surfaces without adversely affecting the look, feel, and playability of the golf course.
It has been determined that these problems can be solved with a less intrusive spiking device. While several different spikes are known in the art, none appear to address the foregoing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 976,439 issued to Cunningham, comprises a rotary harrow that uses cylindrical spikes having sharpened blades. Cunningham fails to address the problems associated with aerating a golf course because it teaches an agricultural cultivating machine which pulverizes or breaks up the ground rather than aerating it. Thus, the Cunningham spikes are specifically designed for a rotary harrow machine. The spikes disclosed in Cunningham comprise a cylindrical shaft portion having blades thereabove that at no place extend past the peripheral limits of the cylindrical portion. The blades also have undesirable rounded edges and the shaft has a wider base section secured to a roller by clamping straps. Therefore, the spikes are not adaptable for use on other machines. In addition, the spikes and rotary harrow in Cunningham are designed to tear up the turf rather than preserve it. Thus, Cunningham does not offer a viable solution to the problems at hand.
Other devices known in the art also fail to address and solve the problems noted herein. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,348 issued to Flanagan, Sr., et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,236 issued to Ray comprise turf spiking machines employing solid conical-shaped spikes. The spikes taught by Ray and Flanagan tend to compact the soil rather than loosen it and produce holes that are unacceptably large. Moreover, Flanagan, Sr., et al. incorporates complicated stripper angle plates and springs to compensate for the machine's tilted pistons. The tools disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,299,378 issued to Cain and U.S. Pat. No. 2,261,722 issued to Ervin are also not relevant as they comprise hand tools having conical shaped spikes that make unacceptably large holes and damage the turf when pulling them therefrom.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an aerating tool and machine that effectively aerates turf without tearing up the turf or rendering it unusable. The instant invention addresses these problems by providing an aeration tool having a plurality of blocks and corresponding star-shaped spikes that are removably attachable to machines having linearly actuating rods.